


Something underneath our tongues

by showsforsnails



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), Rock Music RPF, The Band (Band 1968)
Genre: Denial, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Loss of Trust, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Левон не любит вспоминать о том, как однажды ночью объявил Робби о своем решении, как Робби просил его не уходить, но в конце концов смирился. Он не считает, что поступил неправильно и должен был остаться, но не испытывает гордости за то, как все прошло.





	Something underneath our tongues

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Something underneath our tongues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713171) by [showsforsnails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails)



Робби непослушными пальцами расстегивает на себе рубашку, приподнимает бедра, когда Левон берется за пояс его штанов, и зажмуривается, когда Левон снимает с него очки и проводит средним пальцем по переносице. Он сжимает рукой плечо Левона, царапнув его ногтем на большом пальце, промахнувшись, целует его в нос, щекоча щеку бородкой, вздрагивает от поцелуя в основание шеи, тихо охает от прикосновений.  
Левон впитывает ощущения: резкий запах пота и табака, шершавое покрывало на кровати, которое они не потрудились сдернуть, все неровности на теле Робби, освещенные послеполуденным солнцем, жесткий каркас костей под кожей, плотные мышцы, загрубевшие от струн подушечки пальцев и сильные, твердые ладони.  
Робби нагибается к уху Левона и, мазнув по нему губами, утыкается ему в волосы. Влажное теплое дыхание Робби касается шеи Левона. Левон соскальзывает ниже, бормочет что-то ласковое, что-то, что первым пришло в голову, прильнув щекой к напрягшейся мышце на животе, и проводит рукой по ноге, заставляя Робби согнуть ее в колене.

В прошлый раз они занимались чем-то подобным – сплетались, переплетались, складывались в немыслимые позы – года два или три назад, когда им еще приходилось делить комнату где-нибудь в Эйтоне, Драйдене, Леконте или Александрии, где-нибудь, куда их привел договор с владельцем очередного клуба. Происходило такое по ночам и без слов — стены в таких местах были обычно тонкие (впрочем, каждый раз, стоило только Робби перевести дыхание, как он поворачивался к Левону и продолжал прерванный разговор – о последнем выступлении, какой-нибудь песне, том или ином происшествии, детстве Левона или даже своем детстве). О том, что это могло бы значить, они не задумывались; в конце концов, оба все прочее время так увлеченно гонялись за женщинами, что никаких сомнений у них – у Левона-то точно, он не спрашивал, что об этом думает Робби – и не возникало. Для Левона это просто было чем-то таким, чем они иногда занимались, оставшись наедине.  


Потом в их жизни появились Боб Дилан и окружавшее его безумие, пошли выступления с ним, бесконечные перелеты с концерта на концерт в его самолете, часы, которые Робби проводил наедине с ним, подыгрывая ему на гитаре… Робби, помнит Левон, сразу же проникся к Бобу такой преданностью, что у Левона это даже вызвало что-то вроде ревности - внезапно кто-то еще, не он один, внушал Робби безграничный восторг (хотя, признавал Левон уже тогда, Боб этого полностью заслуживал, и заслуживает по-прежнему).  
Спустя некоторое время Левон ушел, не выдержав того, что, впервые в его жизни, публика свистит, выкрикивает ругательства и бросает в него гнилыми яблоками не потому, что он играет плохо (никогда он не играл плохо), а всего-навсего за то, что он играет с кем-то, кто, как считают эти люди, предал их доверие и нарушил неписанный договор с ними. Два года прошли для него вдали от группы.  
Левон не любит вспоминать о том, как однажды ночью объявил Робби о своем решении, как Робби просил его не уходить, но в конце концов смирился. Он не считает, что поступил неправильно и должен был остаться, но не испытывает гордости за то, как все прошло.

Левон зарывается пальцами одной руки во вьющиеся волосы Робби, другую руку кладет ему на плечо. Робби поднимает голову, облизывая губы, они обмениваются взглядом, затем Левон опускает голову на покрывало и закрывает глаза. Он не хочет ни о чем думать, только чувствовать.

Если верить Джону Саймону, Робби за то время, пока Левон познавал себя и убеждался в том, что работа на нефтеплатформе не для него (чего нельзя было сказать о наркотиках), и не видел его, стал совсем другим, более замкнутым и недоверчивым, и еще сильнее сблизился с Бобом, от которого старался не отходить ни на минуту. Боб, думает Левон, когда ему пытаются хотя бы приблизительно описать все, что происходило, нуждался не в музыкантах, а в товарищах по оружию, которые оставались бы рядом с ним вопреки ненависти, обвинениям в предательстве и угрозам расправы, и по крайней мере в Робби он такого товарища нашел. Повезло ему.  
Судя по тому, как Робби обрадовался возвращению Левона, он или не держал на него зла, или успел его простить, но иногда Левон замечает, что Робби чаще замыкается в себе, что он тщательнее взвешивает свои слова и стал как будто осторожнее в своих поступках. Это, конечно, может быть связано с чем угодно, не обязательно даже с уходом Левона, Диланом или влиянием Гроссмана, на которое намекают Левону. Люди меняются по самым разным причинам, не всегда под влиянием новых знакомых (или того, как с ними поступили старые знакомые). Впрочем, сам Левон гордится тем, что вопреки всему, что с ним произошло, остался прежним, точно таким же, как и раньше.

Сейчас, в их "Большом розовом доме", среди бела дня, забыв на время и о песне, которую они собирались обсудить, и о том, что дверь в спальню не заперта, Робби, как и когда-то прежде, содрогается и выдыхает, прижавшись к нему.  
Левон тянется за бумажными салфетками, пока Робби пытается нашарить рядом с подушкой очки и – где-то на кровати – листок с текстом песни и карандаш, явно готовясь продолжить обсуждение. Хоть что-то не изменилось.


End file.
